Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.25\overline{4} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 254.4444...\\ 100x &= 25.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 229}$ ${x = \dfrac{229}{900}} $